1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical performance evaluating device, a musical performance evaluating method and a storage medium suitable for use in an electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device is known that evaluates the playing skills of a user (instrument player) by comparing the musical notation data of a practice song serving as a model with music playing data generated based on the practice song being played. As this type of technology, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Publication No. 2008-242131 discloses a technology for calculating accuracy rate based on the number of correctly played notes by comparing inputted music playing data and test data corresponding to a model performance, and evaluating the playing skills of the user from the calculated accuracy rate.
However, all it does is to calculate accuracy rate based on the number of correctly played notes and evaluates the playing skills of the user based on the calculated accuracy rate. Accordingly, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Publication. No. 2008-242131 has a problem in that achievement levels indicating the degree of improvement in the user's playing skills cannot be evaluated taking into consideration the difficulty of the song.